


And I Fell In Love Instantly [PODFIC]

by ereshai, read by Khashana (Khashana)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe – Fusion, Alternate Universe – Welcome to Night Vale Setting, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Meet-Cute, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, charmer week, radio broadcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khashana/pseuds/read%20by%20Khashana
Summary: Hello, Wellies!Before we get started, the Samwell Governing Board asked me to make a short announcement: People are not allowed in the LAX frat. You might see LAX bros in the LAX frat. Do not approach them. Do not approach the LAX frat. Do not look at the LAX frat. It will not harm you.





	And I Fell In Love Instantly [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And I Fell In Love Instantly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367814) by [ereshai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai). 



[Visit my site to stream or download](https://khashanakalashtar.wordpress.com/portfolio/and-i-fell-in-love-instantly/)


End file.
